


Lover's Quarrel

by seleenermparis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, shallura angst week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Written for Angst week (April 17-23, 2017) Their arguments began not too soon after Shiro returned to them. Their fights had never escalated to public witness; however, it now had.





	Lover's Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dreamworks and Netflix own all. I'm just borrowing, for not profit, to entertain my sick and twisted imagination. Hopefully you find it entertaining as well.
> 
> Author's Notes: As always feel free to skip. Someone challenged me to write a snippet in an hour. I was like, "you're on!". This is the product which occurred. Not my best work, or at least I don't think so, but I still thought I'd share. As always, feel free to share or archive. Just make sure my name, rating, and disclaimer remain attached. If you're really cool, let me know where you post it. :D

**Lover's Quarrel**

**by S'Eleene Paris**

 

 

Their arguments began not too soon after Shiro returned to them. More and more the other paladins of Voltron would find the duo on the training deck (never together) working out whatever anger the other had set off.

The loud voices often echoed through the Castle of Lions, but would be stilled once someone came near. Shiro and Allura's fights had never esculated to public witness; however, it now had. It had subcombed in the kitchen as the exhausted defenders gathered to eat their meal. They stared at each other and then continued the argument they had already started.

"Allura, you could have been killed! What would have we done then? Only you can pilot the castle and if you would have..."

"Is that all you think of me as?" The Princess of Altea fumed at the decisive head of Voltron. "Just the pilot of this ship."

"No, but you're too important. You shouldn't take unnecessary risks. You need to be protected."

"I can protect myself, Shiro. I am not some fragile juniberry. That may be how it is on Earth, but I'm not human."

"Fine," he growled, "you won't have to worry about that anymore. Next time you decide to play the self-sacrificig hero, don't count on me coming after you."

"Fine!" She yelled and the duo stormed out of the kitchen from the doors they entered.

If money fell on the other side of the ship, the remaining troupe would have heard it. It was Hunk who finally broke the silence as he mixed a rather thick mixture in a bowl. "Wow. Just wow."

"Chiro'z ri't. Che needz tube be mowre cawreful." Lance offered as he chewed his food goo.

"I'm pretty sure the princess has proven herself more than capable to handle herself. Her footwork with a Bo is rather impressive." Keith leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Coran smiled fondly as he thought back through his memories her while poking at his food. "She always been rather agile. When she was young, she able to slip out of a room so quiet to get away when she caused mischief. One time she dyed Nanny's cat purple..."

"You're going to have to tell us more about sometime. Right now we need to figure out how to get them to stop fighting." Hunk began serving the cold, pink contents into bowls. "They can't keep this up."

"I just wish they'd save us all the trouble, hurry the quiznack up, and get together already. Geez." Pidge rolled her eyes. All the other assembled eyes turned to her at once. "What? You guys don't see it? Don't tell me you haven't seen it. It's painful to watch really."

"Boys." When all four of them continued to look at her dumbfoundedly, she rolled her eyes. She stared at the door across from her where Shiro had just exited. She thought to herself, "he really shouldn't kid himself. He'd go after her. He knows he would."


End file.
